


Fortune Cookies

by louciferish



Series: YOI tumblr shorts [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor's Birthday, yoi advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: “I want you,” Victor says. “In bed. All day.”





	Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final ficlet for advent calendar, and for Victor's birthday. The joke title for this was... explicit cuddling.

It’s one of those mornings; Yuuri’s thoughts unfurl, rising from sleep, to find that the tip of his nose is cold. 

The rest of him is warm, though - so warm, wrapped in the comforting weight of flannel sheets and heavy blankets. The bed is a cocoon of gentle heat. There’s only a narrow gap of cooler air at his back, where the space between his body and Victor’s allows some of the cold to creep into their sanctuary.  
He rolls over, closing the gap.

Victor is facing him, silver hair tousled by sleep and falling carelessly into his eyes, mingling with his fine lashes. He’s still sleeping peacefully, though the clock on the table over his shoulder reads 9:13. 

9:13, December 25th. 

A puff of breath, not quite a snore, escapes Victor’s parted lips, and his brow furrows a bit. Yuuri’s back is to the window, but he can see the shaft of light that’s escaped their curtains as it creeps up the covers, reaching for Victor’s eyes. 

Yuuri had intended to let him sleep in, but Victor is a light sleeper on the best day. He won’t stay out for much longer; so, Yuuri gives into temptation. He sweeps the fall of hair back from Victor’s face and leans in, brushing his lips over Victor’s - once, again, until he feels Victor stir, reaching out and tilting his head to lean into the fluttering kisses.

“Good morning,” Yuuri murmurs, pulling away even as Victor licks his lips and pursues. “Merry Christmas, and happy birthday as well.”

“Mmmm… Good morning,” Victor whispers, eyes still closed as he leans forward, searching for more kisses. Even without sight, his hand crawls through the blankets and finds Yuuri’s, tangling their fingers together.

Yuuri pulls back again, avoiding Victor’s lips until his eyes finally open, slitted blue watching Yuuri with sleepy suspicion. “You never told me what you wanted for your birthday this year,” Yuuri prompts. He turns Victor’s hand, and his thumb sweeps teasing up the center of his palm. 

“Anything I want?”

“Anything,” Yuuri breathes.

Victor wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist in answer and pulls him in, squirming to close the last few centimeters of space left between them. At the foot of the bed, Makkachin groans at the disturbance, then flops back onto her side. Victor presses his forehead against Yuuri’s and scatters little kisses across his cheek. 

“I want you,” he says. “In bed. All day.”

It’s an impossible dream. Makka will need to go out, will need to be fed. They’ll both have to eat and shower and use the bathroom at various points. And, they’re athletes. They get restless when they’re forced to lay around for too long. Even without the demands of biology and pets, they’d never make it a whole day without getting up.

But, it’s Victor’s birthday. Yuuri is more than willing to try. 

Nuzzling in, he fits his face into the crook of Victor’s neck, breathing in the warmth of fabric softener and sunshine and the ghost of Victor’s aftershave from yesterday. His cheek and chin are prickly, awaiting the morning routine, but Yuuri is past minding a little beard burn.

He slips one of his legs between Victor’s and thrills again at the way their bodies can slot together, each one slipping into the other until there’s no emptiness left. One of Yuuri’s arms gets trapped beneath him, but the other slips around Victor’s waist, his fingers pressing into the small of his back like a pianist feeling the keys. He arches as Victor’s hands slide down his spine in answer, continuing until he’s cradling the globes of Yuuri’s ass, hitching him up to rest halfway on top of Victor instead of side by side.

Yuuri can’t resist rocking his hips against Victor’s leg at the change in position. It’s morning, and pressed so close to Victor, he can’t help himself. Victor rolls into the hollow of Yuuri’s hip in answer, but there’s no movement toward more, only the continuing flutter of delicate kisses along the line of Yuuri’s neck.

Humming with quiet happiness, Yuuri closes his eyes and holds Victor tighter. The kisses hesitate, become more infrequent, then stop, and he feels the slow rise of Victor’s chest shudder beneath him. He’s fallen back asleep. Good. They both need to get more rest. 

It’s so warm in the bed. Yuuri will just lie here a moment longer, then he’ll get up. He’ll get dressed, and walk Makka, and…

Without even noticing that he’s fading, Yuuri drops back into sleep too, his head still pillowed on Victor’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy holiday and a lovely Ice Adolescence year. :)


End file.
